


The One Time Qrow Regrets Having A Corny Boyfriend

by orphan_account



Series: FairGame Week 2020 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Canon Compliant, Fair Game Week 2020, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Flirty one liners are horrible.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: FairGame Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665082
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59





	The One Time Qrow Regrets Having A Corny Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> FairGame Week 2020: Day 1  
>  **Flirting** / ~~Semblances~~

Clover wasn’t sure what was more perfect. The fact that the breeze that filtered through the air whilst the sun shined brightly in the air made a perfect combination of warmth. Or how the grass beneath him was soft and warm enough to lie comfortably upon. It could even be the fact that resting his head in the lap of his lover, enjoying the feeling of nimble fingers kneading his scalp. 

Qrow, who noticed the dopey, out of it look upon his face leaned down to place a chaste kiss to his nose. 

“You look like you’re enjoying yourself.” Qrow muses.

“I am.” Clover says shamelessly pressing his hand further into Qrow’s touch. The latter rolls his eyes.

“Is this all I’m good for?”

“Well,” Clover drawls as he pretends to think. Qrow removes the hand from Clover’s hair and lightly smacks it against his chest. Clover laughs and takes the hand, pressing a lingering kiss to the palm. 

“You’re good at other things. Just this one specifically.” Clover drops Qrow’s hand back onto his head. Qrow tries to look scandalized but it’s clear he’s having difficulty trying to suppress a laugh. 

“You’re the absolute worst.”

“I could be worse.”

Qrow shakes his head. “I doubt it.”

Clover's expression turns sly and suddenly Qrow regrets opening his mouth. Contrary to his looks, Clover just snuggles more into Qrow’s side and remains quiet. Qrow sees this as a silent blessing and returns to his earlier ministrations. 

There’s an intensely long silence and with each passing moment is held with a baited breath. Qrow just  _ knows _ Clover plans to say something dumb and when he finally opens his mouth, Qrow braces himself.

“You know what's on the menu?” 

Qrow sighs in relief. “I heard it was-”

“Me-n-u.”

It was at that moment Qrow wished he had a pillow to smother the snickering monstrosity that was Clover Ebi.

“I hate you for that.” Qrow tries to hide his smile by looking away.

The action only spurs Clover on more, and so he uses a finger to turn Qrow’s face back by his chin. Qrow looks down at him with an annoyed but bemused look. He knows once his boyfriend starts, it’ll be awhile before his corny pick up lines stop.

“Baby.” Qrow is already giggling and Clover can’t help but join. It takes a moment for the latter to control himself before he tries again. 

“Baby, if you were a fruit you'd be a fineapple.”

The flirt results in a loud snort before Qrow delves into hysteric cackles. Clover has a difficult time from falling into the same hysterics, but he’s on a mission; a mission that requires him to say as many one liners as possible before both of them are crying.

“Are you a keyboard? Because you're my type!” Clover accompanies his words with an eyebrow wiggle. 

“Oh my  _ god. _ ” Qrow laughs rise in laughter and he’s already beginning to clutch his stomach from the intensity of his laughs.

“Forget hydrogen, you're my number one element.”

“Clover stop,  _ please. _ ”

“Did you get those yoga pants on sale? Because at my house they're 100% off.”

“ _ Clover please- _ ”

“Are you a sheep cause your body is unbaaaaalievable.”

Qrow, unable to within any longer, takes both of his hands to cover Clover’s mouth. Behind his palm he can feel Clover’s shit eating grin. The elder man’s body is shaking with his barely contained laughs. He takes a moment to inhale a calming breath before exhaling slowly.

“Please. For all that is holy.  _ Stop. _ ”

Clover gives a nod. Although Qrow isn’t all that convinced that his boyfriend will behave himself, he still removes his hands. Which he immediately regrets.

“For my next trick I need a condom and a volunteer…” Clover says quickly as Qrow launches at him to officially silence him.

Unfortunately for Qrow, this would continue well into the week. The Ace Operatives was nearly down one member.


End file.
